


After Midnight

by dragonnan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, Fanart, Fear, Gen, Post Midnight, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ten Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Ten feeling the leftover horror from his experience on Midnight.





	After Midnight

[](https://postimg.cc/7GDNTTCg)


End file.
